


Loving You Forever

by ohmyflavors (hannibae)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Link, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibae/pseuds/ohmyflavors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 times they dance around the subject, and 1 time they don't. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>It’s just a thing, now, something they do, another layer to their relationship that Link mentions to his wife when she asks about it, because it doesn’t happen just at work. It’s just part of everyone’s lives, Link is sure, because nobody says anything or reacts at all, and Rhett isn’t exactly bashful about it. He’s got a sneaking suspicion they all think it’s an ongoing joke or something, and Link is more than happy to let them think that. He doesn’t want that can of worms opening just yet.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You Forever

**+1**

The first time they kiss, Link is pretty sure Rhett only does it to shock everyone.

It’s quick, just a dry peck on the lips, and Link can’t help but thank every deity he can think of that the cameras aren’t still rolling. They wouldn’t be able to pay the crew enough to not put something like that on the show. Embarrassing the two of them is the name of the game around these parts, and that would certainly take the cake.

The crew is still there, though, right in front of them, smiling bashfully like they know something Link doesn’t. Rhett just goes about his business of taking a drink from his mug, nonchalant like nothing at all just happened. On a real level, it really wasn’t a big deal.

It doesn’t mean Link doesn’t catch himself reaching up and touching his lips like a little schoolgirl who just got her first kiss. And the crew is still staring at them.

“What?” Rhett asks, looking absolutely innocent while he fiddles with his mug. “It was just a kiss, guys! I’ve given my pillow more action than that.”

Link laughs awkwardly, takes a sip of his water and clears his throat. “Yeah, guys, we’ve done more raunchy things on this _show_ than that, by a long shot.”

“We’re just two grown men who’ve been friends for longer than some of you have been alive,” Rhett starts, smiling so they know he’s joking, “Who just pressed their lips together for a brief second. No biggie.”

“If _that_ bothered y’all, then y’all don’t want to know what we do outside of work,” Link jokes, raising an eyebrow.

There’s some borderline uncomfortable laughter, a few comments that Link tunes out, some banter, and then they move on, get set back up to start rolling. Everyone stops staring at them, and Link relaxes a little bit. 

He watches Rhett out of the corner of his eye, making a mental note to ask him about this after they film.

The problem is the whole thing is still hanging in the air, even after they settle down and go through the introductions for the show. It’s palpable, sitting right between them, and Link wants to know what the heck happened.

__

**+2**

Kissing is a thing they do now, apparently.

He finds himself expecting it, waiting for it every day when Rhett comes in. He’s getting coffee, lifting his chin up without even thinking about it, puckering up for the inevitable kiss. Rhett will pull him aside sometimes, a hand on his bicep holding him in place while they go over something, ending the conversation with a quick kiss. Link doesn’t even think anything of it.

They don’t talk about it, not really, outside of a quick, “This is okay, yeah?” from Rhett one day, a concerned look on his face while he steps closer into Link’s space, making a faux sense of privacy in the busy set area.

“What? Of course,” Link promises, shrugging his shoulders. “Part of my daily routine now.”

It’s just a thing, now, something they do, another layer to their relationship that Link mentions to his wife when she asks about it, because it doesn’t happen just at work. It’s just part of everyone’s lives, Link is sure, because nobody says anything or reacts at all, and Rhett isn’t exactly bashful about it. He’s got a sneaking suspicion they all think it’s an ongoing joke or something, and Link is more than happy to let them think that. He doesn’t want that can of worms opening just yet.

The important people in his life know about it, know how it leaves his fingertips tingling every single time, and that’s all that matters.

Well, all of the important people except Rhett.

So basically, just his wife.

Everyone else can wonder. He’s fine with that.

They don’t have to explain things to people.

The kisses are innocent, sweet little things that they share with each other just because they can.

Today, though, Rhett uses his hand to tilt Link’s head up and up, looking him straight in the eyes, and mumbles, “I’m going to _ruin_ you one day, Neal,” before swooping down and kissing him wetly.

Heat flares up in his stomach and his body instinctively leans into him. Rhett opens him up, licks past the taste of his toothpaste and makes Link’s knees weak. He’s clinging onto him, can feel his fingers going numb and the smile it puts on Rhett’s face while he tries his best to see if he can make Link collapse just from his kissing him.

It almost works. And maybe _this_ is something he needs to explain a little more to his wife, the way he aches for more all day long, how Rhett’s words leave his fingertips tingling until after lunch.

But beyond that, beyond letting her know what’s going on, there’s nothing to explain to anyone.

He and Rhett have been friends for so long now, that this doesn’t even feel weird to him.

It just feels like fate had them headed this direction all along.

\--

**+3**

He can’t feel his toes. Everything in him is thrumming and vibrating, curling deep in his stomach like a flame, licking down his spine in waves. Rhett’s hands are buried in his hair, fingers tight and tugging so he can angle Link how he wants him.

_‘Nine-hundred episodes, nine hundred kisses_ ,’ Link thinks for an insane second.

They’re quite a few drinks in, Rhett sprawled on the couch while Link straddles him. He’s hard, achingly so, trying his best not to cant his hips down, grind against Rhett. Making out with your best friend is one thing, but he’s pretty sure coming in his pants while he’s in his lap would be crossing a boundary neither one of them anticipated crossing tonight.

Not that Link expected to cross this particular boundary either, to be honest. But here they are, and he can hear himself making high, desperate sounds into Rhett’s mouth.

His hands move from Link’s hair to Link’s hips, holding him in place. It’s almost normal, until he slips underneath Link’s shirt, tugging it up.

“Whoa, whoa,” Link mumbles, pulling away for a second.

Rhett’s eyes are glazed over, lips red and swollen from Link’s teeth scraping and biting for god only knows how long.

 “Too much?” He pulls his hands away, almost hesitantly, and wipes at his face.

“No, no. I just—I mean, are you sure you want to go this far like this? We’re pretty uh—pretty buzzed right now,” he stutters out, body instinctively curling closer to Rhett. He’s warm and soft, and Link wants to nuzzle down into him, bury his face in his neck and rock their hips together.

Rhett hums in his chest, wraps his arms around Link and pulls him down for another kiss, like he’s already missing the feeling of Link’s lips against his own. When they kiss this time, it’s slow and sweet, and Rhett licks into his mouth with determination. He bites at Link’s lips, pulls his body closer to his own, and in one, solid movement, the hard line of Rhett’s cock is rubbing along Link’s own. He can feel it pressed against the curve of his ass when Rhett tugs him and positions him how he wants, gets him just right so he can feel _everything_.

When he pulls away from Link, he says, “Your move. I want this right now, and I’m still going to want this later, when I’m _not_ pretty buzzed.”

Link bites at his lower lip and furrows his brow while he thinks. He wants nothing more than to slide against Rhett while they lazily make out, preferably sans clothes, and make each other come. However, he knows he should be responsible. He knows he should climb off right now and go home, sleep off the effects of the alcohol, and talk to Rhett in the morning.

Above his need to get off is his need for this to be okay. And he knows if they do it like this, right here, tonight, it’s not going to be okay with him.

So he leans down to kiss Rhett one more time tonight, makes it good, licks into the back of his mouth, wet and sloppy and desperate, letting Rhett know he _wants_ this.  For good measure, he rocks his hips down, just to see how it feels, just to hear the hitch in Rhett’s breath, feel the rumble of his chest against his own.

And then he climbs off of him, shooting him a bright smile.

“Rain check, okay? When we haven’t had enough beers to put a frat party to shame.”

Rhett smiles dopily up at him, still sprawled out on the couch, legs spread, and Link catches a glimpse of his erection. He can feel his face heat up, but he doesn’t have long to think about it, because someone is opening the door and walking in.

He hears a gasp, an apology that sounds a lot like Chase’s voice, and then they’re shutting the door quickly.

“I guess we can be glad he didn’t walk in forty-five seconds ago, huh?” Rhett says, slurring a little bit, and Link knows it’s not just from the beer. “Alright, brother. I’m gonna get someone to take me home so I can go call my wife and jerk off.”

Link watches him stand, laughs when he gets a hard clap on the back, and then, after a beat, a slap on the ass and a kiss on the mouth. “See ya, man. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Rhett points at him on the way out of the door, a promise in his eyes.

\--

**+4**

They don’t drink much.

The past week has been amazing, though, and they’re celebrating another success, another milestone, another thing that they have to be blessed and happy about. They’re at some after party, the second one they’ve made it to tonight, and Rhett’s hand is slipped down into the back pocket of Link’s pants while they talk to someone he can’t remember the name of.

Tonight they’ve had drinks with more people than Link can remember, the night getting later and later with every one. Link lost count after six, but he _knows_ Rhett has had more than him. It’s way late, Stevie having left a couple hours ago, leaving them to their own devices.

They’ve got a limo drive to get through now, and by the time they’re climbing in, Link’s head is spinning. Rhett looks half-asleep, but his hand comes to rest on Link’s thigh anyway. He can feel the heat of his palm, and he can’t help the little hum at the feeling. When Rhett touches him, he feels grounded, he feels like everything is okay as long as Rhett is reminding him he’s there. It’s reassuring, and right now he needs it.

“Look so good tonight,” he’s saying, fingers digging into Link’s leg.

He can’t help but smile, bright and probably too much of a response. “Thanks, man. You, too, though.”

“No, no,” Rhett is mumbling, climbing off the seat to get on his knees in front of Link. “ _So_ good. I want--”

Link doesn’t even try to stop him at this point, just spreads his legs wider while Rhett climbs in between,  getting up high enough to press their mouths together. The groan he lets out is loud, even in his own ears. The first feeling of Rhett’s mouth on his own is almost too much, and his head swims when Rhett reaches up to tilt Link’s head, hold him steady while he licks into his mouth. It’s wet, slick and hot and Rhett is so good this that Link is pretty sure he could come just from the feeling of Rhett nibbling at his bottom lip.

There’s a hand in his crotch that he realizes with a start is not his own, and fingers pulling the fabric of his pants tight, Rhett cradling his dick with his palm. He isn’t fully hard yet, but he’s far enough along that the feeling has him shuddering into the kiss.

Rhett lets out a sound at the approval, and Link jerks his hips up out of shock. He’s so desperate for this already, concerned with himself at how badly he wants to push Rhett down and take whatever he’s willing to give Link. He can’t think past the want, the heat of Rhett’s hand on him, the slick feeling of his tongue in Link’s mouth.

When he pulls back, Rhett asks, “Shit, can I make you come? Right here?”

“H-how?” is all he can think to say at this point, the heat of it all like fire in his veins. He can’t say no, not tonight, not when they’ve been drawing this out for so long and he wants to so badly.

Rhett moans thickly, pressing his face into Link’s leg. “However I can,” Rhett tells him, voice low and soft. “However you want. God, Link, I want to see you come so bad. Want to feel you under my hand, in my mouth. Want to feel you all over.”

He’s hard now, and Rhett’s fingers tighten over his cock, making him gasp, making him jerk, making his whole body thrum and come alive just with that one touch. God, it’s so much already, just the feeling of Rhett touching him like this, head rested on his thigh, turned inwards to look at his crotch while he squeezes over the length of Link.

It’s obscene, the sight of his cock stretching the fabric of his pants tight enough to see the whole of him, hard and aching, Rhett’s fingers accentuating it with the cup of his hand.

“Gosh, Rhett,” he moans, hips canting up for more. “ _Please_.”

“Excuse me!” the driver is calling from the front seat, and Link blanches. His whole world comes to a pinpoint, right here, right at this moment, and he curls in on himself, scrambles at Rhett’s head to try and get him to move. “Guys, for one, we’re here. For two, try making sure the partition is closed next time. Have a good night.”

It’s all a blur of movement for Link, just a flash of colors as he heats up in embarrassment, trying desperately to leave the situation immediately.

Rhett is _laughing_. Loud and happy and he hands the guy some amount of money and tells him they’re very sorry before they’re stumbling out of the limo.

He’s still laughing by the time they make it into the hotel, and Link hits him on the shoulder, jerks when Rhett is wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close. “We should do that more often.”

“What? Have some old guy listen to us dirty talk with each other?” He’s laughing too, now, just little chuckles while they walk over to the elevator.

They’re alone in there, it being far too late for very many people to still be awake, much less going anywhere, and Rhett instantly crowds him into a corner. “No, not that. I mean, I was kind of into it,” he’s saying, running his fingers through Link’s hair. “But I meant the part where you were going to let me get you off. When you _begged_ me to do it. When you were hard and aching in my hand.”

He swoops down and kisses Link again, wet and rough and just for a second, pulling away when the elevator dings. It’s not their floor, and Link does his best to look okay, and not like he’s so turned on he might _actually_ come in his pants. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and pretends to check something, while actually watches Rhett out of the corner of his eye.

He looks fine, the fucker, a little rumpled, and he’s got this stupid grin on his face, but he mostly just looks drunk. He’s hard, and Link can tell, but if you aren’t looking, then you wouldn’t know.

By the time they get to their room, Link is ready to crawl out of his skin. He can’t stand this drawing out anymore. He can’t handle another night where he’s hard because of Rhett and has to take care of it himself.

The problem is that when they make it into the room, Link heads to the bathroom to pee, brushing his teeth while he’s in there, and when he steps out, he finds Rhett sprawled out on his bed, sound asleep.

“You’re kidding, right?” Link says, knowing there won’t be an answer. “Come on, man.”

With a sigh, he gathers up the things he needs for a shower, and decides taking care of his problem while he’s in there would be his best bet.

He smack’s Rhett’s foot on his way to the bathroom, smiling at the grunt he lets out in his sleep.

\--

**+5**

He wakes up to the feeling of a hand on his stomach. Further than that, after a moment, he realizes there’s a whole other body pressed against him. It’s not that he’s unused to the feeling, but he _is_ unused to the feeling of an erection pressing into his lower back.

“Jeez, man,” Link groans, wiping at his face with his hand. “Can we wait until I wake up and brush my teeth and stuff?”

Rhett chuckles warmly, burying his face into Link’s neck. “Nope,” he says, pressing his lips to Link’s jaw. “I’m sorry I fell asleep on you last night.”

If he’s being honest with himself, he’s upset about it. They’ve been dancing around this for weeks, and last night he wanted it so badly, he was ready for whatever was going to transpire between them. He’d jerked off and come so quickly in the shower last night that he was almost lightheaded with it, the image of Rhett between his legs burned into his skull.

“Come on, Rhett, let me brush my teeth,” he whines, knowing full-well Rhett is going to pick up on his annoyance.

“You’re mad at me,” Rhett says. He lets Link get up, though, rolling onto his back with a sigh.

Link most definitely doesn’t look at Rhett’s cock tented in his boxers obscenely on the way to the bathroom.

The thing is that this whole thing started so innocently, just a peck on the lips because of some offhanded comment Link made one morning about how Rhett wasn’t man enough to kiss him. Apparently, that one little kiss broke down some wall, and now they’ve got this kind of friendship, where Rhett ends up in his bed, dry humping him until he wakes up in an apology for passing out before any of the promises Rhett had made could be fulfilled.

He’s not mad. He’s just irritated that things ended up the way they did.

So he feels bad for making Rhett think he was upset at him, but he still takes longer than he should to brush his teeth, draws out the time by washing his face and running his fingers through his hair to get it back in place.

When he comes back out of the bathroom, he sinks down next to Rhett with a groan, face down so he can bury himself into the pillow.

“I’m not mad at you,” he finally says, after the silence has thickened around them.

“You can be,” Rhett tells him. “It was kind of a dick move to pass out on you after getting you all worked up like that.”

Link smiles into the pillow, turns his head to face Rhett. “Don’t try and act like I was the only one worked up!”

“I’m not, man!” Rhett laughs. “Heck, I’m _still_ worked up.”

“Yeah?” He licks his lips without thinking about it, watching Rhett’s eyes follow the movement of his tongue.

“Absolutely,” Rhett promises.

In a quick movement, he’s being turned over, pulled closer to Rhett in the process. He warms at the proximity, and then at the feeling of Rhett’s thighs closing around his hips as he straddles Link. For a second, it’s uncomfortable, that much weight on him not exactly something he’s used to, but the feeling subsides into a flare of heat down his spine once Rhett’s fully seated and wriggling around a little bit. He knows what he’s doing, the cleft of his ass rubbing against Link the way it is, and the smirk on his face is nothing short of smug.

“You wanna do this?” Rhett asks, and he leans down to kiss Link before he gets an answer. The kiss is slow, sweet, and Link just sort of melts into it, relaxes into the familiar feeling of Rhett’s mouth against his own.

He brushed his teeth too, Link notes, and pulls away long enough to ask, “How long have you been awake?”

“Since about seven,” Rhett laughs, fingers tangling in Link’s hair. “I had a couple pots of coffee and shower, and then figured it was time to wake you up.”

“You should have woken me up by blowing me if you were really sorry,” Link comments, mostly a joke, but Rhett cocks an eyebrow at him, smirk still on his face.

He rolls his hips against Link’s, thighs going tight with the movement, and it’s nothing but sweet friction against him. By this point, he’s mostly hard, remembering the feeling he had last night when he was sure they were finally going to break all the tension and fuck each other. He’s positive they’re going to do it now, definitely, with nothing to stop them, and he groans loudly when he realizes it.

“God, we’re really gonna do this,” he says, voice thick with want. Rhett rolls his hips down again, plants his hands on Link’s bare chest for leverage.

He doesn’t say anything, just nods his head, digs his nails into Link’s skin for just a second, just enough to sting before he’s pulling away and swooping down to press open-mouthed kisses along the heated flesh. Link is already thrumming with excitement, body arching up towards Rhett in an attempt to chase the feeling of his mouth and anything else he feels like doing to him.

“Want me to fuck you?” Rhett asks, mouth sealing around one of Link’s nipples. His tongue is hot and wet and for a second doesn’t really feel like much, but then he’s scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin, and Link’s hips jerk up with the feeling. His whole body arches up for a moment, and Rhett’s hands hold him down. “I want to fuck you.”

Everything is vibrating already, his whole body aching for Rhett, and he wants it so badly, can’t think beyond his want. He’s nodding his head, panting loudly, and Rhett is climbing off of him.

“ _No_ ,” he whines, twisting towards him.

Rhett smiles at him. “Gotta get the lube, buddy. I’m not going anywhere.”

Link stretches out with a groan, watches Rhett crawl off the bed. He looks good, tan and lean, long legs stretching on forever. His hair is all over the place, sticking up like crazy from the lack of product holding it in place, and Link wants to mess it up even more. He wants to put bruises all over Rhett, on the insides of his thighs, his chest, his neck. He wants everything; he wants to touch and be touched, and he wants this all the time.

This heat, this frantic, almost fuzzy feeling in his veins is so much, something he doesn’t ever remember feeling, and it’s licking its way down his spine, curling into the pit of his stomach. And when Rhett crawls back up on the bed, bottle of lube in his hand, it finds its way to the center of his chest and makes him feel like he might cry for a moment. The lump in his throat fades after a second, and finds its way out as a moan when Rhett’s fingers hook around the waistband of his boxers and tug them down.

“Gosh Link,” he mumbles, leans down and kisses the base of Link’s cock. He’s so hard, and his cock twitches at the feeling. “I should have been doing this last night. I wanted it so bad.”

“Yeah?” Link asks, smirking, sinking his fingers into Rhett’s hair. “Show me.”

Rhett’s mouth sinks down around him, a sweet, hot pressure that makes him groan loudly. “ _Fuck_ ,” he mumbles, tugging on Rhett’s hair. He doesn’t pull off, just cocks his head up to make eye-contact with Link while he takes more of him into his mouth. His lips are wrapped tight around him, and Link can see the bulge of his cock in his cheek, obscene, and enough to have him biting down on his bottom lip to stop from making even more noise.

It takes him a second to get oriented, and Link watches him struggle to find a rhythm. After a few moments he finds it, one hand coming up to wrap around the base of Link’s cock while he bobs his head and sucks. The pressure is incredible, the feeling of Rhett’s mouth hot and wet, the slick tongue licking at the slit in the tip

Link whimpers his way through it, tugging at Rhett’s hair like an impulse. It’s so good, the wet feeling of it, along with knowing that it’s Rhett doing this to him, finally. He’s wanted this for months, maybe even longer, and now that they’ve finally gotten to this point, he almost can’t believe it.

The sounds stop short, Link trying his best not to make so much noise, blushing down to his chest every time one slips out of him. He can’t help it, not when Rhett sucks hard enough to hollow his cheeks out, hand going tight around the base of his cock. Everything is so much, so good, and he whines with the feeling of Rhett’s tongue pressing against the underside of his cock.

There’s a filthy slurping sound when Rhett pulls off, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand, smiling through it. “I know you’re loud in bed, man. Don’t try to be quiet for my sake.”

Link covers his face with his hands, chuckles a little bit, and tries to catch his breath. “Come on, Rhett, just—“

“Just what?” Rhett asks, and Link feels the slick press of a finger to his hole.

He lets out a little sound at the feeling, anticipation rising up in his chest. When Rhett presses in, he matches it with a kiss, swallowing down the little grunt Link lets out at the feeling. Link gets lost in the feeling, let’s Rhett kiss him, work his mouth open with his tongue and teeth, and lick his way further. But he’s focused on Rhett’s finger pressing into him, wet with too much lube, and feeling thicker and longer than Link expected. It’s almost too much, just this, but he swallows his anxiety down and lets himself relax into it.

Rhett’s mouth on his own helps, and he by the time he’s sliding in another finger, Link is matching his enthusiasm with hot, wet kisses of his own. His teeth sink into Rhett’s bottom lip, his hand comes up to tangle in the hair at the base of Rhett’s neck. He feels full, feels stretched so far, and when Rhett crooks his fingers, heat surges through him, his mouth falling open in a moan, thick and loud.

“Gosh,” he groans, “that was good. Do that again?”

Rhett smiles at him, presses a kiss to Link’s jaw. This time, the feeling curls in the base of his spine, sits there, heavy and warm, and Link lets out a loud sound, hands flying up for purchase on Rhett’s shoulders. “I’m putting in two now, okay?” And he doesn’t wait for answer, not that Link thinks he could even manage to get one out right now, not when he feels like any little movement might be too much.

Two is so much more, a stretch that actually hurts a little bit, but Rhett has added even more lube somewhere in between keeping Link up to speed with what he’s doing, so it’s still slick. And it gets easier after a moment, not so much of a burn with the stretch, but definitely a pressure he isn’t used to.

“Gosh, look at you, Link,” Rhett breathes out, “Taking my fingers so good, baby.”

When he scissors his fingers, Link can _feel_ it. It’s a lot, the feeling making him scrunch up his face and hiss a little bit. “Hurts,” he mumbles, but pulls Rhett down to him again, letting him kiss away the ache.

There’s a third one, at some point, but Link loses track of time while Rhett’s kisses turn lazy and wet, deep and breathy. Link gets so wrapped up in them that he doesn’t notice Rhett slipping his fingers out. “All wet and open for me,” Rhett mumbles gruffly, and Link notices how hard he’s breathing.

Link lost his erection during the stretch and burn of Rhett getting him ready, but seeing Rhett so worked up, how red he’s gotten, how his lips are puffy and bright, slick with Link’s spit—God, it’s almost enough to have him fully hard again. He wants it so badly, even through the throb and ache that he’s feeling from being empty now, stretched and empty and waiting for Rhett to _do_ something.

“Gonna fuck me?” he asks, smiling cheekily up at him, and Rhett shakes his head with a laugh.

“You have no idea,” Rhett tells him, a promise buried in the look in his eyes.

Link watches him slick himself up, fist working over his cock wetly. Everything is so slick, and Link gasps when Rhett reaches out to cup his hand over Link’s cock, dragging his thumb over the head.

“You’re so beautiful,” Rhett says softly, leaning down to press his mouth to Link’s chest while he jerks Link off. “ _So_ fucking beautiful, baby.”

And gosh, hearing Rhett talk like that, those words tumbling out of his mouth in an almost-slurred gruff has Link groaning, hips jerking up under Rhett’s hands. “Come on,” he says, not a demand, but an encouragement.

Rhett seems to get the message, because he uses his thighs to spread Link’s legs further, hand not moving from his cock. He uses his free hand to wrap around his own cock, guiding it to Link’s hole. The wet, blunt head passes over his hole in a tease, a smug look on Rhett’s face.

“Ask for it,” Rhett tells him. “Let me hear you.” 

Link lets out a groan, soft and quiet, just a huff of air he doesn’t mean to let out, and then he’s chuckling. “Man, just put it in me. You’ve been dragging this out for weeks now,” he whines.

“Oh, you want me to put it in you?” Rhett teases. “Want me to put my cock inside you, yeah?” They’re both laughing now, and Link’s melds into a moan when Rhett follows his sentence by pressing in slowly.

 “Oh,” Link gasps. “I can’t take you seriously when you talk like that.”

Rhett lets out a little huff of a laugh, and Rhett watches his shoulders tense up while he works his hips in little increments to work his cock further inside him. “Why not?” he finally asks, teeth digging into his bottom lip.

Link turns his head to the side, hiding his wince at the feeling of being stretched open even more. “Cause,” he gets out, once the ache subsides a little. “I’ve seen you covered in ranch dressing.”

Rhett barks out a laugh, hands coming to rest on Link’s hips to steady himself while he giggles. “What does that have to do with anything?”

He’s laughing now too, but working his hips own against Rhett’s since he’s stopped moving altogether now. The feeling is so much, and he almost can’t breathe with how full he feels. Mostly, it’s just foreign, but Rhett rocks up against him, the two of them still chuckling at each other, and something changes.

He’s almost all the way inside now, but all Link feels is _good_ , a tingling pressure in his lower extremities that has him moaning loudly, mouth falling open. There’s still laughter sprinkled into his sounds, and he finally tells Rhett, “Can’t believe this.”

They laugh together at that, real laughter that reminds Link of them being teenagers, all the stupid shit they would do, how often they’d be laughing through pain or tears or anything else. When he’s around Rhett, he’s laughing, and that’s how it’s been his whole life. He always makes things better, and no matter what is happening, there’s laughter.

They made a promise to each other a long time ago that they’d go on as many adventures as they could possibly manage together, and through every single one of them, Rhett has been there with a smile on his face. This is just another adventure, one more thing that they’re doing together, so it only makes sense that there would be laughter and smiles, and Link can feel his throat tighten when he thinks about it.

He doesn’t say ‘I love you,’ but he wants to, and he’s sure Rhett can tell.

It already feels so good, and Rhett isn’t even really moving. His shoulders are tense again, probably from trying not to thrust into Link and hurt him, so Link works his hips down, tries to get his point across without having to say it.

“Talk to me,” he says instead, looking up at Rhett with wide eyes.

The laughter has died down, and the two of them are just sort of panting at each other, trying to adjust to the feeling, and Rhett looks at him with a familiar look, and says, “I thought you couldn’t take me seriously.”

“Come on, man,” Link groans, “do you really want to be a jerk right now?”

He leans down and kisses Link, just a dry peck on the lips, and he starts pulling out. It’s unpleasant at first, and he’s got his mouth open to say something when Rhett’s tentatively thrusting back in. He instantly writhes down against that feeling, whining high and loud, back arching up off the bed.

“Oh my gosh,” he breathes, and Rhett’s fingers tighten around his hips.

There will be bruising, he can tell, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care about anything but the way that feels, and Rhett is finding a rhythm, slow and deep and Link only barely catches that _now_ he’s talking.

“—feels so fucking good. Hot and tight around my cock,” he’s mumbling, and Link squeezes his eyes shut. “ _Fuck_ , Link.”

His cock is drooling on his belly, untouched and aching, but he doesn’t touch himself. He knows if Rhett keeps talking, keeps fucking him like this, slow and sweet, he can come just from this.

“Wanna do this all the time, baby,” he says, fingers going even tighter, nails digging in while he fucks into Link.

He grinds his hips against Link’s ass when he bottoms out, lets out a guttural sound that hits Link in all the right places, has him keening with every thrust into him. He’s so close already, just from this, and he says as much, the words falling out of him.

“Yeah? You gonna come just from my cock?” Rhett asks, a dopey smile on his face. It’s so much, and it’s even more when he speeds up his thrusts, uses his thighs to spread Link even wider. “Come on, baby. Come for me.”

And that does it, the words, the feeling of being stuffed so full, has a feeling unfurling from his gut, his hips rocking up as he comes with a series of groans. He’s never come like this before, whole body arching into it while Rhett still fucks into him, drawing it out with ever pass of his cock over his prostate. It feels like it shouldn’t be possible to come like this, with his toes curling into it, his head flung back, mouth wide open while he arches up off the bed.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gasps, relaxing back into the bed, cock twitching wetly on his stomach when Rhett leans down to kiss him again. He’s being kissed like he’s never been kissed before, facial hair scratching at his face while Rhett grunts and groans into the kiss, hips still working into him.

He pulls away from the kiss to make little sounds he knows will spur Rhett on, body oversensitive and lax under Rhett’s hands. Sure enough, he buries his face in Link’s neck and mumbles words that he can’t make out, muffled by sweaty skin. His thrusts speed up, become almost frantic, the sound of skin on skin loud and obscene, filthy in Link’s head.

“Gosh,” Rhett gasps. “Fuck, _oh_ —fuck.”

His hips snap forward, and he’s pulling out too quickly jerking himself off, and Link watches as he comes with a groan. It’s gross, for just a second, the feeling of another guys come all over him, but the look on Rhett’s face is enough to erase that though from his head and replace it with something else. He looks in awe, staring down at Link’s body, squeezing the base of his cock, chest heaving while he tries to catch his breath.

“Oh, gosh,” Link chuckles, hand coming down instinctively to swipe through the mess that landed on his lower stomach. There’s some on his own cock, some where his own landed earlier, some in his belly button. He’s absolutely _covered_ in their come, and his face heats up at the realization.

“Oh man,” and Rhett’s chuckling too. “You’re a mess.”

“Mhm,” Link hums in agreement, nodding his head. He’s smiling lazily, too fucked-out to do much more than reach up with his messy hand, shove two wet fingers into Rhett’s mouth.

His face twists up for a second, and then he’s leaning down to push the taste of it into Link’s mouth, too.

They kiss like that for a while, come drying on Link’s chest, and he knows if they don’t move soon, it’s going to be a problem. So he pulls away and tells Rhett, “You owe me a shower before this stuff dries and I get an involuntary waxing.”

“Alright, come on, brother,” Rhett agrees, getting up with a groan.

They make it halfway to the shower before Rhett is turning to him with a soft look on his face. “I love you,” he says, and Link smiles so hard his face hurts with it.

“I know.”

 


End file.
